In a 3-position actuator which moves linearly by means of fluid, it is difficult to precisely locate a neutral position by a simple mechanism so that a cylinder with double structure has hitherto been used.
In the structure employing the above cylinder with double structure, its construction has been complicated size and heavy in weight.